The overall objectives of the total project are the following: 1) Investigations into the structures and biosynthesis in vitro of globoside and Forssman-related glycosphingolipids in mouse adrenal Y-1-K, guinea pig embryonic 103 and its chemically transformed line 104C1 cells. 2) Studies on the changes of glycolipid:glycosyltransferases under various conditions of growth and differentiation in Vero (African green monkey kidney fibroblasts) and various tumor cell lines derived from guinea pig (104C1) and mouse origin (Y-1-K, NIE-115, NS-20 and N-18). 3) Studies on the biosynthesis in vitro of gangliosides (GM3, GD3, GM1b and GDla) and blood group related glycosphingolipid (lac-nTet-cer, Gal(beta 1-4)GlcNAc(beta 1-3)Gal(beta 1-4)Glc-ceramide in mouse lymphotumors (e.g. Thymic leukemia, AKR, Lymphocytomas and Plasmocytomas). 4) Binding of 125I-labeled lectins (specific for fucose-alpha, galactose-alpha and N-acetyl-galctosaminyl-alpha terminal groups) and 125I-labeled cholera toxin to cell surfaces of guinea pig 103 and 104C1, monkey Vero and mouse neuroblastoma clones grown under various conditions. 5) Studies on DNA degradation and synthesis in neuronal cells (NIE-115, NS-20 and N-18) during chemically induced differentiation.